WWE Trials
by Nexusdiva
Summary: Co-written and decated to Luneara Eclipse. When hope and Heath are happy. Kelly did not win the title. Justin is crazy, why? What will come of this? How will WM27 affect the people in this story?
1. Chapter 1

**Nexusdiva- Hi everyone, I hope you liked WWE Heartache. I hope you did.****I will be starting classes in January some time. So I may not update every day. I wanted to tell you guys now. I want to say thank you to Luneara Eclipse, Miss-RKO, and a few others for reading and reviewing. With out them I would not have some of the best friends in the entire world. Please read Luneara Eclipse's (A Dobermans Swagger.) this is a very good story. Also Miss-RKO's (One chance at love, also A chance to be with Rachael.) These are very good story's. I hope you guys will read them. They are very interesting. Also if you want to see pictures of Haylie and Mackenzie look at my profile. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I say that a lot but I just want be liked by everyone, I want to do my best on every thing I do. I also want to send a shout out to all are troop's in the country and over seas I want to say thank you for protecting us, you let us sleep in comfort that we are safe. So thank you to all are men and women in the service.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Hope (Amy 'Angle' Hardy), Noah, Faith, Sammy, and Haylie and Mackenzie. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ, Corbin And Corsica. Everyone else belongs to WWE or TNA. PS Vince Please adopt me and or Hulk Hogan Lol. This chapter may have cursing mild to extreme, it may have threats of bring killed. It may have death. It may also have adult situations. What ever my brain can come up with.**

**This will be a chapter told in Hopes pov just to catch you up. So not much will happen hear but I will start the action in chapter 2.**

**Hope's POV**

The past year has been a roller coaster. Let me refresh you memory if you need it just to bring you up to pace. Lets start at the begging.

I was hired in the WWE. I was stupid I picked to be in Nexus I could have been in legacy but no my stupid brain did not think. I had a crush on Heath, Wade, and Justin. I was as bitch as could be but did not know why. Well when my brother Chris got hired. This went wild. The Nexus kept attacking Chris and me. One night they take it to far. Chris goes in to a coma. My good friends John Morrison and Melina were by my side the whole time. One night my Boyfriend was with me. Chris died after suffering a heart attack. I called my sister to get the kids and she was a bitch tell me something I don't know. I had the kids flown in.

My boyfriend Alex took Noah and Sammy with him and a few of the guys out and attacked Sammy. I found out and went to save her he took Noah and ran. I found him and saved Noah. When Alex attacked Noah grabbed the gun from his hands and killed Alex. I was shot a few times. I had surgery and then 3 guys told me they loved me. I went home and they came to.

Thing were ok but I messed up and had sex with each of them on my birthday. I wound up getting pregnant with Justin's child. I found out I was having twins. A few weeks before I was due wade came over when he was drunk and attacked me. Matt and Jeff saved me. I had the kids via C-section. They were premature. Justin and me named the kids Mackenzie and Haylie. So now we had 5 kids Noah, Faith, Sammy, Mackenzie and Haylie.

I came home and Justin's mom was going to stay with us for the holidays. Did I mention along the way I got engaged to Justin. Well in one night his mom annoyed the hell out of me. I packed my bag and left I gave the ring back.

I went to my good friends house Stephanie McMahon. She and her husband Hunter let me stay with them. We created Amy "Angle" Hardy the kayfabel sister of matt and Jeff hardy.

I wrestled with the name Amy "Angle" Hardy. I wore cargos and a belly top. I had face paint and hair dye. I took after Jeff. I did highflying moves like him.

One night Jeff and me and matt got in to a fight heath over hurd the secret. I was sad about that. He did not tell. I went to fix things with Justin he pushed me away.

I went and stayed with heath. I got drunk and had sex with heath. I found out I still had feelings for him. We began dating. We had a BBQ and told everyone that Amy and Heath were dating.

I got a call one morning that my twins were hurt I went to the hospital. Justin and me tried to get me to tell him the secret. I did not Kelly found out the secret and said if I don't giver a title shot she will tell. Did I mention Kelly and Justin are dating?

The next night I gave her a title shot I turned the tables on her and told the secret. I then gave her a shot at my title I won I knocked her out cold.

I won went back to the locker room with heath and Justin attacked heath and me. I had a knot on my head the size of a golf ball. I went back to the room after and I went to sleep and I guess that brings up to pace. And I loved the journey. Well maby not all of it but it was kind of fun.

I guess you could say my like is crazy. But I guess that's just my life. I guess I just have to be this way. If it were any different I would hate it.

Nexusdiva- I hope you liked it. I just did a catch up chapter. Please review and wait for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nexusdiva- Hello to all my readers. I am so sorry for the delay on chapter 2. I have been doing therapy on my arm. If you have any questions on that please ask. And I have had the worst case of writers block. Please read Luneara Eclipse's story a Dobermans swagger. It is very good. Please check out Miss-RKO'S stories they are very good. Also how was your guys Christmas? I hope it was good. I will start with the story I guess that finishes this intro**.

**Disclaimer-I only own Hope (Amy 'Angle' Hardy), Noah, Faith, Sammy, and Haylie and Mackenzie. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ, Leti, and Corbin And Corsica. Everyone else belongs to WWE or TNA. PS Vince Please adopt me and or Hulk Hogan Lol. This chapter may have cursing mild to extreme, it may have threats of bring killed. It may have death. It may also have adult situations. What ever my brain can come up with.**

**Nexusdiva- one more thing, I am giving a hint. (Hint: Faith and max get in to trouble. What happen when it gets to the family? What about Hopes EX from her rock n' roll days, what happens when he returns?)**

**Hope Muse, "What do you mean by Trouble JD?"**

**JD (Nexusdiva) "wait and you will find out"**

**Hope Muse, "tell me or I am going to open a can of whoop ass on you. And I am not talking beer."**

**JD "Hope knock it off. Don't you have a boyfriend to do or something?"**

**Hope Muse, "That's it" (Gets up and kicks JD's ass for the rude comment)**

**Heath wakes up groggily. He pulls Hope off of JD. "Hope knock it off ok. You hurd what JD said wait and find out. Please hunny, I love you. Do it for me please." **

**Hope Muse "Ok sorry JD." Helps JD up and brushes her off.**

**JD "Thank-you"**

**Hope muse "No problem"**

**Nexusdiva- ok now that that's over with lets move on. I hope you all like this story. I will try to use all of the song requests I got. I will use them over the course of the story. I will ask for a few now and then. So please be thinking about those songs you want to see in this story so please think. (Hope slaps JD and said "Get on with the damn story JD.") Fine Hope but rember I choose your destiny. (Sorry JD takes your time. Do you want me to go and get you a pizza?) No. I am starting the story now. So I will see you at the end of the chapter everyone.**

**Chapter 2: Hope and Heath meet a roadblock: Heath's POV**

I woke up at about 10:30 AM next to Hopes Petite figure. It was just last night that Justin attacked us. I am still in shock. So many questions are going tho my mind like, what as his reasoning? Why did he do it? Will he do it yet again? I am so scared that he may try this crap again. If he does he could do more damage to hope and me. Wow it has been about 20 minutes of staring at hope and pondering my many questions, I guess I should take a shower. So I take one last look at hope, as I gently get out of bed. I tried so hard not to wake her. I finally get up and to the bathroom; we are still at the hotel. I get some clothes and take a shower. I have the water on hot, and sadly I have spent too much time with hope. I now sing in the shower. I also now listen to Heavy metal and Rock N' Roll.

Soon I was in the shower singing to **SING By My Chemical Romance**. It's a song I can relate to. I sing from the heart, I sing to what the world needs. Oh my gosh I have spent too much time with Hope I am acting like her. But I love her I know I will be picked on if the guys knew about some of the things I do. But it is worth it to be with Hope.

"SING" (My Chemical Romance)

Sing it out  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it,  
living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the passer  
Ruling for the ones who want to get away

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

I got out of the shower; it was freezing in the bathroom. I was in just a towel it was wrapped around my waist. My hair was dripping wet. I was brushing my teeth and humming **SING By My Chemical Romance**, when out of nowhere two hands smaller than mine covered my eyes. The person said, "Guess who?" I knew it was Hope because I could tell she was on he tip toes to cover my eyes. But I wanted to mess with her just a little bit, so I said, "Is it Wade?" Hope was in shock I am sure. She replied "What the hell are you doing with Wade when I am not around?" She said in question. I just turned around and kissed her. After a few minutes of that she pulled away. I groaned. She asked me again "What do you and Wade do when I am not around? I want to know." She demanded. I gave her a look and said "Baby, I do nothing with Wade. The only things I do is hang out and we work together. We are just friends. I promise." I kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and I knew she believed me. So final I pulled away, I said, "Ho do you feel today?" she just looked at me like did you just ask that she replied, "I got a headache. But I fell better than I did. Tho I don't rember much about last night. But I feel better because I am with you." I was happy she did not rember what happened. "Babe you did not miss much." I told her with a smile. Hopes cell phone ringing cut us off and the ring tone was Rockstar by Nickelback.

Hopes cell phone call: No POV

"Hello" Hope said in question.

"Hope my lady, what's up?" said the mystery man

"Who is this?" Hope said kind of confused

"Your favorite Canadian. Your second favorite Kroger. Your old boy friend. Your old buddy." Said the mystery man

"Luke! What the hell? Where have you been?" Hope said so happy

"I have been in Canada. Chad and me have been watching you on WWE Monday Night RAW. You are our favorite diva." Luke said in a excited voice.

"Aww. You're so sweet. But rember I can tell if you're lying." Hope said with a chuckle

"I know. I was calling because, I wanted to know are you still in Charlet North Carolina?" Luke asked in suspicion

"Ya. Why?" hope asked

"Well I was in the area. Because I saw RAW live last night. I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some dinner tonight maby?" Luke said

"Well I have to ask my boyfriend if he doesn't mind." Hope said

"Then call me when you find out. It would be my treat." Luke said trying to sweeten the pot.

"Ok well I will think about it." Hope said

"Ok well bye" Luke said

"Bye" Hope said as she hung up the phone

CALL OVER: Switches over to Hopes POV

I got off the phone with Luke; I got off the bed and walked over to Heath. He was in the bathroom fixing his golden red hair. He spends so much time on his hair all the divas combined doesn't spend that much time on their hair as he does. But I love him anyways. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid the side of my face on his back. He smelt so fine he took a shower. He smelt of Old Spice Swagger body spray. He still was not dressed. I liked that. So I figured I should ask him if he doesn't mind if I go and spend a little time with Luke. But I had some other ideas planed for right now.

"Babe, can you do me a favor?" I said in a sweet tone

"Sure. What do you need?" Heath said as he turned to me

"I could use a good hug." I looked at him with Puppy dog eyes

"Well I can do that." Heath said

"Ok then come here." I said

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around his neck. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I crashed my lips in to his. He kissed me back. He walked us over to the bed. He sat me down on the bed ever so gently. I loved the way he touched me. He just knew how to make me feel good. Soon he pulled my t-shirt will his t-shirt but I was whering it. It exposed my bare flesh. It was cold in the room it made my nipples stand straight up. Heath was kissing my neck. He saw I was shaking he said "Are you cold baby?" I said, "Yes just a little." He kissed me as he reached over to the heater and he turned it on. "There you should warm up soon. I promise." He said as he began to kiss my abdomen. And soon he had his finger in the waistband of my panties. He soon pulled them off and kissed my thighs. Soon he put two fingers in to me just to tease me. Then he pulled his fingers out and put his very erected Penis in to me. He thrusted in to me for a good 5 minutes then I tightened up then he thrusted about 4 more times and I exploded. I felt his warm seed spray in to me. We rolled on to be on are side's and we just rested and caught our breath. We rested for about 30 minutes. Then I got up to take a shower.

I got up and walked to the bathroom I jumped in to the shower and was singing to my most favorite song in the entire world **Love game by Lady Gaga**.

**"Love Game"**_**[x2]**_**  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_**[Pre-chorus:]**_**  
Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?**_**[Pre-chorus]**__**[Chorus x2]**__**[Chorus x4]**_

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

I'm on a mission,  
and it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest;  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
want it bad.  
A love game,  
a love game.

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
the story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
and a game  
and a game  
A love game!

I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I put make up on and every thing got dressed and went to talk to Heath. I did not know how he would act. If he would approve or disapprove, I was not sure.

"Babe do you mind if I go catch up with one of my friend from Nickelback?"

"Who is it?"

"Its Luke Kroger. He was one of my ex's but there nothing going on I promise."

"I trust you. But I just have a weird feeling."

"Babe you have not ate all day. That's why I am sure."

"Ok well have fun"

"I will babe. By the way since you have a show and I don't tell me what you think about that new diva Leti Doberman. I wanna know what my new opponents like."

"Ok well have fun. I will miss you." Heath said as he walked up to and kissed me good-bye.

I kissed him back. I grabbed my purse and cell phone. I forgot to tell the girls I would not be on Smackdown tonight for my first title shows off as the Unified WWE Divas Champion. I guess I better call Layla and Machael McCool I wont be able to do the match. Then I will call Luke and tell him I am eating dinner with him. I hope the girls don't mind I can't be there.

Hopes call to Lay-Cool

Hope "Hay lay is shell with you?"

Layla "Ya is every thing ok?"

Hope "ya can you put me on speaker I want to talk to you guys. Its kind of important."

Layla "Ok you're on speaker. Can you hear us?"

Hope "yes lay. Ok I can't be on Smackdown tonight."

Machael "what? Why? I was so excited to see my girl. Layla was so excited as well."

Hope "I know shell but, my best friend from my band days is in town and wants to catch up."

Layla "But Hope. You do know that means are new opponent will be that Leti Doberman."

Hope "I know but please understand."

Machael "We do Hun, but where are you going?"

Hope "I am not sure but Luke texted me and said he wanted to take me to El Mexican."

Layla "o so it's a boy taking you out. I wonder if Heath's jealous?"

Hope "No he said he's ok with it. Well I got to go girls. I have to go and see my old band mate."

"Ok so I will talk to you later Hope-ster" Layla and Machael said in unison.

Call over

Ok one call down one to go. Now I have to call Luke. I wonder what he looks like now. I wonder if he ever got married. Well I bet he won't believe that I gave birth to twin's girls just a few mounts ago. I bet he will be in shock when I tell him.

Hopes call to Luke

"Hay hope. So can you meet me for dinner?" Luke asked

"Ya where do you wanna meet up at." I asked

"Do you want to meet me at my hotel. I don't know North Carolina." Luke

"Sure. Where are you at?" I asked in a questionable tone.

"I am at the Milton Hotel room 679 on the 7th floor."

"Ok I will be there real soon."

Call over

Nexusdiva- Sorry I cut it off hear. I know it's shorter but I did not want to put too much in to this chapter. Chapter 3 will be so action packed. I know I promised this would be better but I had writers block. Sorry people. I love you guys for reviewing and reading. So please Read/Review/Favoriet/Alert


	3. Chapter 3

**Nexusdiva- Hello to all my readers I have had the worst case of writers block. Please read Luneara Eclipse's story a Dobermans swagger. It is very good. Please check out Miss-RKO'S stories they are very good. Also please check put my 3 new One shot's (Solider, The Twist of Fate, The Fate of the Airport "Nexus style".) I will start with the story I guess that finishes this intro.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Hope (Amy 'Angle' Hardy), Noah, Faith, Sammy, and Haylie and Mackenzie. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ, Leti, and Corbin And Corsica. Everyone else belongs to WWE or TNA. PS Vince Please adopt me and or Hulk Hogan Lol. This chapter may have cursing mild to extreme, it may have threats of bring killed. It may have death. It may also have adult situations (Rape). What ever my brain can come up with.**

**The date: Hopes nightmare**

I just arrived at Luke's hotel. I am so excited to see him it's been years. I hope I look the same well besides the stretch marks and my boobs sag a little bit. I walked in to this gorgeous hotel and walked in to the gold elevator doors and pressed the seventh floor. I have a strange feeling in my stomach maby because I am nervous. So I get out of the elevator. I walked all the way down the hall to Luke's room. I knocked on the door a few seconds he opened the door and we hugged for a second and I walked in. He said to sit down, I did I noticed the shirt was not buttoned up all the way. I felt uneasy about it. And he had no shoes and no belt like always. I had a strange feeling. I knew that maby Heath's feeling was right.

"Hope come sit by me. I don't bite," (yet) he said under his breath.

"Um sure." I hesitated to say. I got up and walked up to the bed and sat next to him. He gave me a half hug "when are we leaving?" I asked

"Soon I promise" he said, "Hope can I be excused for a moment?"

"Sure" I said.

He went down the hall and closed the door and locked all the locks and went to the closet for something and put something in his pocket. He walked back over and I asked, "Why did you lock the door?" he replied with a simple "No reason." he wrapped his arms around me. I feel weird I said "Luke I have a boyfriend." He just looked at me. I pulled a way and tried to stand up and walk away. But he grabbed my arm and throe me down to the bed.

"Luke what has gotten in to you." I asked in fear

"Nothing babe." He said with a smirk on his face

"Luke don't call me that I have a boyfriend." I said

"I know but not for long." He said

"What do you mean?" I question.

He soon pulled my belt off and thru it to the ground. He pulled my shoes off and tossed them to the other side of the room. I tried to get a way but he tied my hands to the bedposts. He took my pants off and pulled my panties off and tossed them to the top of the bed soon after he tied my ankles to the footboard. I knew what was coming by this time I was completely naked. He soon bit my, thy and I knew he was trying to brand me. I was scared to death he spared my legs and he thrusted in to me. I was not wet. It hurt me so bad every thrust hurt more and more. Finally after 15 minutes of pure pain I came he still thrusted in to me. I was bleeding very badly as well as was I screaming "STOP PLEASE! L-U-K-E STOP NOW!" I began to scream he shoved a washrag in my mouth. I still cried so much I wanted to leave. Finally he untied my feet. I kicked him and tried to wiggle out of the hold on my wrists. Finally he backed off. He took my phone and took his as well he left the room and walked in to the bathroom. To make a call I am sure. I did not hear much all I hurd was, "She did not learn." And "Need your help" and "need you to watch this bitch for me." I was scared. So after a few minutes I began to panic he was watching me like a hawk.

Soon there was a knock on the door but before he opened it he shoved a rag in my mouth so I would not scream. He opened the door and I was so happy to see the shoulder length bright blond hair. The man was whering black sunglasses and had brown roots. I knew it could only be one man and it was my first and now only favorite Kroger. It was Mr. Chad Kroger lead singer of Nickelback. Luke took the rag out of my mouth but now he had a new weapon. He had my leather belt and slapped it to my bare skin when I spoke.

Chad "What the hell has gotten in to you Luke? Hope was your best friend. How could you do this to her? She saved you so many times and this is how you repay her." He looked at Luke in disgust

Luke "so what she broke my heart so now I am breaking her." He said with no remorse about the words he just spoke. The expressions on his face was icy with no feelings what so ever

Chad "you want me to teach her a lesson ok but you disappear until I call you to reappear." He said with the firm toan he is known for.

Luke "Ok that works." He grabbed the belt witch he was using as a whip and smacked me a few times and I barely flinched. He soon left but it was not soon enough for me I knew I would be safe for now at least I could see the worry in Chad's eye. He truly cares. I know it in my heart of hearts.

Chad "Hope I wont hurt you. I promise you need to believe me I want to help you." He said rushing to my bedside

Hope "Chad first can you cover me up. I am freezing." I said, as I shake on the cold sheets naked.

Chad "Any thing." Chad covered me with a blanket. "Hope you are covered in blood. I want you to take a shower. Ok it will make you feel better."

Hope "Ok. but will you do me a favor?"

Chad "yes what?"

Hope "Call my friend Machael. I need you to tell her to tell Heath, I am ok. "

Chad "ok but please take a shower first this blood is scaring me." He said as he tried not to freak out.

Hope "ok"

I got up to take a shower. I went to stand up with a blanked but I fell to the ground. I have no strength at all. Chad rushed to me to make sure I am ok. I stood up but this time, I had Chad as a cane more or less. He helped me to the shower and then I had gotten enough balance to stand I took a shower. I tried to get my mind off of what just happened. That is not easy to do you know. So I began to sing. It's the only thing I can do to calm my nerves. So I sane the best song I know

"Whataya Want From Me"

Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

I got out of the shower. I got in to the complementary Robe it was very soft. I did feel better Chad was right. Now I tied my hair in a lose hair tie. I walked out of the bathroom to find an empty room. I began to panic with made me cry. I thought that Luke was coming back I had a knot in my stomach. Soon the door closed I was scared to turn around. But I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. The man turned me around it was Chad. I yelled at him saying, "Where were you? You needed to tell me? I was scared you told Luke to come back. I don't wanna die you know." He knew how frightened I was. You could have cut my fear with a carving knife. He responded, "I know I am sorry. But I got us some dinner. I thought you might be hungry." He said in an apologetic tone. I felt bad for yelling at him. He was only trying to help me out. "I am sorry Chad. I did not mean it. Its just that I am on edge." I said apologizing. After he accepted my request for forgiveness we ate. I had a Texas quarter pounder with French fries and a doctor pepper. Chad had the same as me but onion rings.

Chad "Hope I wanna help you get out of hear. But you need to go along with the plan."

Hope "ok how do I get out of hear? I need to get back to my boyfriend."

Chad "Luke said he was going to go to the bar he wont be back for a long while. So you get dressed and we leave."

Hope "ok we will take my truck."

Chad helped me get dressed. It kills me to get dressed and to walk. But I managed. We got to the truck and Chad drove for us. We sang in the car. Well it was Chad's idea he thought it would bring my spirits up so we did. I figure I will do any thing once. O we began to sing to.

"Dear God"

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
and all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade...

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

We soon pulled up to the hotel. My body ached to walk. But I made it some how. I walked up to the room and I opened the door to find Heath cheating on me with Rosa Mendes. I was in shock, pain and shock yet again. I was livid. I could kill that Ho-bag right there. I will show her pain.

"Heath what the hell? You're cheating on me? You good for nothing pig." I said with rage in my voice trying not to cry.

"Hope it's not what it looks like. Um see Rosa and I um. Ya it is what it looks like. I am sorry hope it won't happen again." He said as he pleads for my forgiveness.

"Your right Heath it won't because it's over between you and me. I don't know how long you have been cheating on me but it's your mistake. You will rue the day, I promise."

"Hope you don't mean that. I know you don't." heath said thinking he's so cocky.

"Tell me when this ho-bag is gone. I need to get my things and then you wont have to deal with me any more. And that's a guarantee." I said trying to keep my composure.

He just looked at me walk out of the room with Chad beside me. He was in shock he tried to stop me but it did no help. I walked out of the room. And slammed the door shut I was crying when we reached the hallway. Chad was worried and I know he was. He asked me. "Where will you go? Who will you stay with? How are you going to handle seeing Heath every day?" Chad asked so many questions I did not have the awncer to.

Nexusdiva-you did not see that one coming did you? Sorry its short but I hope it was still good. I will be wrighting the next chapter and will have it up tonight. But I want you to have to wait and wonder so read this and tell me what you think. Please and thank you. So rember Read/Review/Favoriet/Alert


	4. Chapter 4

Nexusdiva- Hello to all my readers I have had the worst case of writers block. Please read Luneara Eclipse's story a Dobermans swagger and Sisters McKnight. It is very good. Please check out Miss-RKO'S stories they are very good. Also please check put my 3 new One shot's (Solider, The Twist of Fate, The Fate of the Airport "Nexus style".) I will start with the story I guess that finishes this intro.

**Disclaimer-I only own Hope (Amy 'Angle' Hardy), Noah, Faith, Sammy, and Haylie and Mackenzie. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ, Leti, and Corbin And Corsica. Everyone else belongs to WWE or TNA. PS Vince Please adopt me and or Hulk Hogan Lol. This chapter may have cursing mild to extreme, it may have threats of bring killed. It may have death. It may also have adult situations (Rape). What ever my brain can come up with.**

Chapter 4: excommunicated or not excommunicated 

I just found my Boyfriend cheating on me. I was raped. But I have rocking friends who are Divas|Superstars so I know I will be ok. Chad is still with me and still asking stupid questions. But I can awncer one for him. I am going over to Lay-cools room I need to talk to my girls. So I head in to the elevator with Chad hot on my heals and press the button that has the numbers 10 written on it. Finally after standing in agony for a few mins the dinged noise went off. I walked to room number 1004 I need my girls now more than ever. I knocked on the door trying not to cry. Soon Layla awncered the door she knew something was wrong. She let me and Chad in.

Layla "Whats wrong Hope? You look like you have been crying and are walking like you have rode a horse all day." She said as she walked us to the living room area of the suite she saw Machael on the couch and she saw me and rushed to me to help me we all sat down on the couches.

Machael "Hope whats wrong?"

Hope "Heath Cheated on me. And rember I was going to see Luke. He raped me."

Layla "that asshole of a man. Who was it?"

Hope "Rosa Mendes"

Machael "let us get the girls we need a diva 365 meeting. Layla call the (Pink Phone)"

Layla goes and call's Nattie, Melina, Eve, Maryse, Beth, The Bella's, Tiffany, Gail and Alicia as well as Vicky. With in 5 minutes all the divas excluding Kelly-Kelly and Rosa Mendes. So with all the divas coming in with you guessed it…Ice cream and chocolate and anything and every thing sweet. The girls know what to do in this problem.

"Whats going on?" All asked in unison

"Heath cheated on her with Rosa and Her ex band mate raped her." Layla said

"Where is that Son-Of-A-Bitch Heath I wanna castrate him?" Beth said

"Now is not the time for that. We need to hurt Kelly and Rosa now." Machael said

"How about a match?" Hope said as she began to eat some ice cream.

"How about a handy cap match Kelly and Rosa Vs. Lay-cool, Hope, Beth and RJ in a no DQ match the only way to win is buy KO (Knock out) but KO each of them " Vicky said

"Yes I like it. But we need a ref who will be fair…Let me think um…. Vickie will you be ref?" Hope said

"I would love to" Vickie said

"Good but I want is on SD Tomorrow." Hope said

"But will you feel up to walking let alone wrestle?" Brie asked

"I don't care if I have to crawl to the ring I want to hurt that Cost Rica ass. I don't care if I kill her I just want so revenge." Hope said tearing a peace of jerky in her mouth

"Ok I will make the match happen." Vicky said

"But I want it to be if anyone interferes they get suspended for a month." Hope said

"Ok" Vickie

With RJ and Wade

RJ is still pissed that Wade almost killed Hopes kids but she is Mexican and holds a good grudge.

"Stop Hitting me." Wade said

"Nope not yet" RJ Spitted back at him

"Why I said sorry." Wade begged

"I don't care." Her cell-ringing cut of RJ and it was Layla she filled RJ in on what had happened and that she would be in a match tomorrow night. RJ got off the cell and got off of wade and sat on the couch and this alarmed wade

"Um. You were beating me up." Wade said still on the floor.

"I just got off the cell and Layla said that Hope and Heath broke up because he cheated on her with Rosa and Luke raped her. Luke is her ex band mate."

"Oh my Gosh. I need to kill that Ass hole"

"Ya me and you. I got to go I have a match."

With Hope and the divas

"Does anyone have some painkillers?" Hope said

"What Hurts?" Brie asked and that got her a slap to the back of her head by Nikki "What the hell do you think hurts? Her Lady spots Brie." She said angered

"Its ok doesn't be mad Nikki I was not specific. But yes I am sore." Hope said

"I do." Beth said as she got two out of her purse.

She gave Hope two painkillers with some water she drank them and began to eat yet again. Nattie got up and said, "I have to go. Tyson and David and me are going to eat breakfast. I will see you before the show. I hope you feel better." She gave hope a hug and left after giving everyone a hug as well. Soon the divas began to leave and soon it was just Hope Layla and shell layla went and got hopes things from her and Heath's room. hope wanted to see wade very bad she need to talk to him now so layla got wade to come see her.

With Justin and Kelly

"Kelly stop you bitching ok." Justin said

"Why I know you still think of hope." Kelly said

"Well I do I still love her." Justin said

"What does this mean for us." Kelly said

"Were over." Justin said

Kelly stormed off after getting her things and slammed the door it did not faze him at all but wade kicking the door in did.

"Hope was raped and her and heath are over" wade

"Huh" Justin

"You hurd me. I am going to talk to her so if you see her soon don't giver her any bullshit ok." Wade said as he left

This left Justin in awe.

With wade and hope

Wade walked in and sat on the candy wrapper covered bed next to hope.

"I wanna be excommunicated from Nexus." Hope said

"What? Why?" wade asked

"I just do ok. Heath and me would kill each other and stuff so please." hope said

"Um I have to talk to the boys but I am sorry you feel that way." Wade said

"Its ok." Hope said

By this time wade was laying on the bed and hope had passed out on his chest and the girls let him stay. Wade was wondering what would happen to her.

Nexusdiva- you did not see the curve ball did you? Don't lie I hope you liked it I hope to have 5 up soon sorry it was so short but idk I just made it short because I have school tomorrow so I apologize. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nexusdiva- Hello to all my readers I have had the worst case of writers block. I am so sorry for the late update but I have had schoolwork like you would not believe. Also My papa George passed away so im very depressed so I apologize for my wrighting it may have typos because iv been crying and not sleeping well and put it all together and you get a very messed up Me. Please read Luneara Eclipse's story a Dobermans swagger. It is very good. Please check out Miss-RKO'S stories they are very good. Also please check put my 3 new One shot's (Solider, The Twist of Fate, The Fate of the Airport "Nexus style".) I will start with the story I guess that finishes this intro.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Hope (Amy 'Angle' Hardy), Noah, Faith, Sammy, and Haylie and Mackenzie. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ, Leti, and Corbin And Corsica. Everyone else belongs to WWE or TNA. PS Vince Please adopt me and or Hulk Hogan Lol. This chapter may have cursing mild to extreme, it may have threats of bring killed. It may have death. It may also have adult situations (Rape). What ever my brain can come up with.**

Chapter 5: The fight or the night

**Hopes POV**

I woke up with Wade right by me he smelt so good and was warm how I missed waking up next to someone I know its only been a day since I left Heath but he never felt that good like Wade did. You see I guess what I am trying to say is I was not truly in love with heath anymore, the more I think about it I miss Justin so much but he's with Kelly how I hate that bitch. But I miss him, I miss my babies and my life I had. But maby with some luck I will get a do over. But more than likely not I had one chance at love and its gone. I scrued up, buy this time wade was stirring so I figured he was waking up.

**Wades POV**

I woke up with Hope on my arm she is awake; she looks like she's ready for a fight. She is ready for Rosa and Kelly but I would hate to be in that match. I don't think Kelly and Rosa will be walking out of the arena, with their careers intact. He-he that's funny or is that just my British humor. Maby It is well.

NO POV

Hope "Wade. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

Wade "Well good morning to you to." He said with sarcasm

Hope "More of that British humor I see." She said with a bite

Wade "Put your claws away miss kitty, I would love some breakfast." He said with a smile

Hope "Ok. What do you want to eat?" She said as she tried to get up

Wade "Ihop down the road."

Hope "Sure"

Hope stumbles out of bed whining in pain every few steps but makes her way to the bath room to take a shower. She gets in the shower and began singing

_**"Last Resort"**_

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
This is my last resort,

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
and I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
'Til it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying [x4]  
I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way

Can't go on, living this way, nothing's alright

She then got out and got dressed. She wore a pink and white stripe tank top that came a little below her pockets on her jeans. Justin had bought the outfit for her for a anniversary gift. She missed him so bad she knew she made a mistake. If only her pride did not get in her way maby she would have been able to have the life she wanted and dreamed for. She found her self starting to cry, she then told her self not to cry she sniffled a few times wiped her eyes and put the finishing touches on her outfit and left the bathroom and told Wade she was ready to go.

Soon they were at I-hop. Hope was walking sorta funny but wade wrapped his arm around her waist so she could pass it off as his arm was making her walk a bit funny. Before she left Beth had left some painkillers for hope to use if she needs them and boy did she.

Nexusdiva-Sorry for the short chapter but ill post again tonight yaay tell me what yall think they pull in to IHOP but who do they see?


End file.
